


"Power" (BFB+TPOT AU)

by ThatHotChipAddict



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), TPOT, The Power Of Two, battle for bfdi, bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: AU, BFDI - Freeform, Infection, Other, TPOT - Freeform, bfb, bfbau, bfbcarrot, bfbchocolatecake, bfbfex, bfbfour, bfbmic, bfbsketchbook, bfbtwo, bfbx, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict
Summary: Hello, I don't know how to write a proper Fanfic, so please no bad >:vᕼᗴᒪᒪO!Im Alexa, the creator of this book-And its just all about a AU I made like "What if two wasn't gonna give them his power, but a curse?" So then I did. He infects most of TPOT and BFB but Four, Fex, Xel (four and x children), Sketchbook, and Mic are the only known ones not having the curse, and they are trying to fight itRead On Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/222234999-power-bfb%2Btpot-au
Relationships: Mic - Relationship, carrot - Relationship, chocolate cake - Relationship, fex - Relationship, four - Relationship, sketchbook - Relationship, two - Relationship, x - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It's quiet now

It's not always like this

But when it is, everyone is now chilling outside

This is a rare opportunity for the objects to finally rest, sense they are always surrounded my loudness

But mic isn't really use to no sound yet, but he is ok with the birds chirping, and the trees swaying by the wind

Four and X, noticed this, so they decided to not budge out all of a sudden just now

They waited for a minute, watching them being calm

But they both know they would all get exited, because who would not over Bfdi?

They were mostly looking at Mic and Sketchbook, sense their are very close friends with them

How are they friends? How should I know

Anyways they were watching them, sense they also had their child, Fex

Sketchbook is babysitting them for the calm time, and mic usually gets all the action with him when it's all active

Four and X could not really wait, so they just budged out

S L A M

That sound echoed through the prairie, making a notice that they are here, and ready

"Father!" Was heard from a distance as well

It was Fex

Four and X were both confused, sense they were both men, but they just gave him love anyway

Sketchbook and Mic both waved for two different reasons

"Bye Fex, you did a good job on this calm evening!"

Hi Fex! Who's ready for a adventure?"

You could probably guess which was which (It was Sketchbook and Mic)

"You two did a good job on watching him. I should award you something, but we are using the next cake for Bake At Flake, so you two can have half of a piece of Yoylcake"

While he said that, he brought out a 2013 Yoylcake (they don't expire because this is a universe)

"Ah yes! The best kind!"

Mic smacked down on the piece of cake, which Sketchbook was calmly chewing it down

X didn't know what to give, sense he doesn't really have Four's powers, so he just hugged them

Sketchbook thought, "Another day in Bfb Hu?"

Bu all that she didn't know was that it was different

Something bad is bound to happen


	2. Chapter 2

March 25

2020

That when I remember the start of the invasion

Four was trying to get Spongy to the exit, but he was to heavy, and most of the contestants were pulling Spongy out, so I helped Four sense I'm trying to get spongy in to follow the rules. Also Four was just to nice of a friend

Mic was helping to....kinda...he was distracted by a shining light coming towards us

Which was not a light at all

It was my greatest nightmare..

Two

He plopped right down, right there.

Me and Four were pretty traumatized at this point. He just flew right in, and Four got distracted, which lead Spongey....wait....also Stapy, Liy, Loser, Braclety, Pencil, Match, David, Dora, and Fiery JR out. Did they go through Spongey's holes?

Never mind that, Two

He just layed their for a second, so I thought he was dead at this point 

But then he got up, and just decided to shout "Hi everyone! Are you tired of battling for a dumb prize?"

Wait wait wait wait wait....DUMB

Did he just say a DUMB PRIZE!?!

Not on my watch I thought. I'm trying to make my friends happy and you think you can just spit that out

Then Two shows us his powers, which kinda seemed life threatening, so I stayed with four

I then decided to come get mic, but something went wrong

"Hey mic, wanna come with me and four? We can still hang out if you want"

"Wel....sorry Sketchbook. I'm thinking on going with two, like come on. A bfdi is way more boring than power. Just imagine what you could do with it. You could do say more than a dumb prize. So have fun with your pity party, I'm going to the V.I.P. Room. Come and visit when ever you wanna switch back"

I was shocked

He wanted power more than his friends

Over something Two mite not even give

I knew if he went there, he would become selfish

I tried to tell him..but I only spat out

"Ok......"

Ok?! This is not ok!

One of my best friends are leaving me!

Becoming selfish!

"Would you like another juice box, four?"

I heard X behind me

I turned to see four drinking a juice box, with X standing next to him

I guess four was sad as well

But before I knew it, I saw a big green are reaching for X, snatching him good

"X! Hold on!"

I saw four pulling as hard as he can to get X out

But it could not budge

Four flew the opposite direction than X, watching him getting snatched

Two threw him on the ground, brushing him

He then proceeded to get him up close to his face, and gave him a heart stoping stare

X knew Two wanted him, but X was paralyzed in fear, so he couldn't do anything about it

Everyone was scraping threw Twos side, while I was shaking, in fear and agony

Four tried to comfort me, but I was surrounded by the crowd, and if Four got close, he would trip

Then, soon the decisions where made. Barely anyone was on our side anymore.

And then, Two pulled one of the most non forgetting remote on his hand

He then proceeded to say "Becuae we can't bae two competitions at the same place, Fours crew, your gonna have to go"

I then realized what he meant, and so did Four

We shouted for our friends

"NO! YOU CANT TAKE X!"

"MIC, PLEADE NO, THIS COMPETITION WILL CHANGE YOU"

We also hear our friends voices as well

"FOUR!!!!SAFE ME! HELP!"

"Bye bye Sketchbook. I have valued our time together"

The next thing we knew, we were on another place on earth

And...oh no...

We forgot Fex


End file.
